Our Day in Twinkle Park
by Emily Blue Paw
Summary: Tails has got tickets for going to Twinkle Park and he decided to take Cream, but will he have the courage to do it? And was it the right choice to make? TailsxCream oneshot.


**Our Day in Twinkle Park**

I haven't done oneshots for a really long time, in fact I only did one. Anyway this is a TailsxCream oneshots so please enjoy.

* * *

It was just a normal day in Tails' workshop he was building an new invention that might come in use one day, is just the usual really. Nothing had happened as Sonic has gone out for a race against Shadow. The little fox sighed to himself, as there's nothing really good to do. That's when he noticed that he dropped something off the desk.

"Huh, what's this?" Tails said to himself, he picked up the item to see that it was an envelope. Tails couldn't remember getting a letter from someone but decided to open it, once he did he read it.

_Dear Tails,_

_I bet you just found this letter under all your tools on your desk. Well I'm, sure you already know that I'm having a race against Shadow to prove who really is the fastest but before I leave, I decided to give you a little gift. If you look in the envelope you will notice two tickets for Twinkle Park, I was going to take Amy but I got something better in mind. So I decided to give them to you, maybe you could take…you know who._

_From your bro, Sonic the Hedgehog._

Tails looked into the envelope again to see the two tickets that Sonic was talking about. Tails looked at them to see if they were valid.

"They would expire just in two days." Tails smiled to himself. "I better get going, but to need to wash off the oil in fur."

So Tails went to the bathroom to get rid off the oil in his fur.

After a few minutes of scrubbing off the oil, Tails flew using his namesake to Station Square. It didn't take a while as Tails could fly pretty fast. Tails landed just in front of Cream's house. Tails started to sweat a bit as he was getting nervous, but he soon had the courage to knock on the door. He waited patiently and tried to keep his cool. The door then opened to show Vanilla, Cream's mother.

"Hello there Tails." Vanilla greeted, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah umm…is Cr-Cream here?" Tails asked who started to get nervous.

"Yes, Cream is in, let me just get here." Vanilla then called Cream to the front door, a few minutes of waiting Cream had appeared.

"Hi Tails." Cream said politely.

"Hi Cream…I-I was w-w-wondering if you would like to come to Tw-Twinkle Park with…me." Tails said in a very nervous tone and was shaking. Cream just smiled.

"I would love to come!" Cream chirped happily, not knowing how nervous Tails is of saying that.

"Let me just ask mum if it's okay." Cream said, she the asked Vanilla if she could come with Tails.

"She said yes." Cream smiled, she grabbed Tails by the hand.

"Come on lets go!" Cream told Tails, who is starting to wonder if this is a good idea.

A few minutes later, Tails and Cream were in front of Twinkle Park Theme Park.

"This place looks so pretty." Cream said, as she looked at the multi coloured signs.

"Yeah, it sure does," Tails agreed, "Come on let's go in."

Both Tails and Cream walked in, Tails gave the two tickets to the person at the booth who allowed them in. Tails and Cream looked around them to see how crowded it was but really caught their eye was the Tunnel of Love. Tails soon had the courage to speak again.

"Say ummm…Cream, do you want to…" Cream stopped him at his sentence.

"I would love to." Cream answered and grabbed Tails by the arm and ran to the Tunnel of Love.

"Wa-wait! I didn't mean this ride!" Tails yelped. But Cream wasn't listening at all.

Since the queue wasn't that long, Tails and Cream got on the ride without waiting that long. Cream enjoyed every second of it as she hugged Tails with a firm grip. Tails didn't mind at all as he to was enjoying this as well. When the ride finished they both excited the ride.

"That was amazing!" Cream smiled.

"It sure was." Tails agreed, the he noticed a stand that you could win a prize he then had an idea.

"Cream wait here for a sec." Tails told her, Cream didn't know what he was going to do but she listened.

"Okay." Cream smiled and then waited.

A few minutes later Tails came back holding a large fox teddy. Cream gasped in surprise as she looked how big it was.

"Where did you get?" Cream asked.

"I won it, just for." Tails answered.

"It looks just like you," Cream smiled, "Tank you Tails."

"That's okay, now should we go on another ride?"

Cream nodded in agreement. And they both soon 5 more rides and had some ice cream as it was Cream's favourite.

It was soon coming to the afternoon when Twinkle Park is going to close for the day. Tails decided to walk Cream to her house in Station Square.

"I had a wonderful day today." Cream said as she was close to her house.

"Me too." Tails agreed with his friend.

When Cream was in front of the doorstep she walked back to Tails.

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked, he noticed that Cream was blushing a bit. Then the next her knew was Tails was kissed on the cheek by Cream. Tails was so red he could rival Knuckles' fur colour.

"Thank you for taking me to Twinkle Park, Tails." Cream smiled, and then went back to her house. Tails was still standing there in surprise when Cream kissed. It was about a minute when Tails woke up from his trance. Tails just smiled to himself and then flew back to his workshop.

* * *

How's that for a oneshot? It took me a while to think who to do and how to set the story. But it's now finished and I'm proud of it.


End file.
